The Wrong Side of Tonight (Belarus Russia)
by Jurana Keri
Summary: Ever wonder how it would be if Belarus (Natalya) really was successful in forcing her brother (Ivan) to marry her? Wonder what their wedding night would be like? Look no further, for the answer is yet to be revealed. Warning: Explicit content! LEMON


"Oh, big brother?"

Ivan's heart pounded in his chest in fear of his new wife. Actually, she wasn't a new woman; she was his younger sister and earlier that day, the two were married. Ivan did not want to give into the pressure of Natalya's incestuous love for him, but he was forced to propose to her at gunpoint. He didn't want to die, so he did as told and during their small, low-key wedding, he was forced to say "I do" at gunpoint. During that fateful moment, Ivan had years pooling in his violet eyes-what was he going to do?

The door was closed for two reasons; one, to allow Ivan to have privacy as he changed into his pajamas, and second (the most important reason) to keep Natalya away from him for just a while longer. Once he heard scratching at the door, he ran and hid under the bed just after buttoning the last button on his pajama top.

"Big brother," Natalya began calmly. "We are husband and wife now. Know what that means?" Ivan didn't answer as he cowered under the bed, his stomach pressed against the wooden floor that the bed frame rested on. He whimpered enough to hear himself, but quiet enough that Natalya could not clearly hear him.

"It's time to REALLY become one, big brother. If you open up the door-"

"NO! I don't want to!" Ivan finally shrieked, realizing that his response only provoked her to kick the door down to get at him. She had initially expected him to be on the bed, but when he was no where to be found, she walked around slowly, peering endlessly for her brother. Ivan felt himself tremble as he heard her footsteps-he was really stuck now.

"I'm going to find you, brother," she said creepily. "Whether you like it or not." The young man shut himself up as he heard the doors of the closet open. Natalya looked everywhere for him until she saw a familiar pair of boots stick out from under the bed.

At last, she thought as she used all of her strength to pull Ivan by his feet out from under the bed. He started to scream and beg for help, but it was to no avail-Natalya would be getting her way yet again with him.

"No! No! Let me go! Please, I beg you!" Ivan pleaded. "This is so wrong! I am your brother! Married or not, you will never be my wife!"

"You are the only man I'd let deflower me," she sneered. "Just get on the bed with me and we'll have fun."

"No! I won't!" Ivan protested. Kolkolkolkol, he thought redundantly in his head.

"Don't you dare make me get my gunman again!" Natalya threatened. Ivan began to weep and bellow at this-in truth, he'd rather die than have sex with his own sister, but at the same time, he wanted to see if there was a way to divorce her.

"I don't care! I'd rather die!" Ivan said in distress. She looked down at him; she saw him as being easily influenced.

"Very well," she said. "TSVIRKUNOV!"

Ivan watched as Natalya's gunman came from behind the door rapidly. Tsvirkunov was a man who was taller than Ivan, but he was extremely intimidating with excessive bulk and a deep, raspy voice. As Ivan got up and nearly darted out the door, Tsvirkunov stopped him and pointed a rifle at his head as the hopeless Russian fell to his knees in front of him.

"What do you want me to make him do, Mrs. Braginsky?" he boomed.

Natalya unbuttoned the front of her dress, letting it drop off of her form and onto the wooden floor. She was clad in nothing but her bra, panties, stockings and shoes. Tsvirkunov looked at her in shock, while Ivan begged for his life.

"Mrs. Braginsky, what are you doing?" Tsvirkunov asked with disbelief.

"I want to...make love with him," she ordered, sitting on the bed with high hopes of tempting her brother and husband. Ivan looked back at her, but Tsvirkunov looked down at him mercilessly.

"Do it or die," he ordered.

"You can't be serious!" Ivan shouted, whimpering helplessly. "She's my sister! That is so wrong!" He heard the intimidating man cock the gun-he was ready to shoot.

"NOW!" he screamed. Ivan grimaced, making his way toward the bed rapidly. He was extremely reluctant, but if he wanted to live, he needed to do what he said. Natalya looked over at Ivan and smiled, her dark blue eyes looking at him lustfully.

Before he knew it, she held his face and began kissing him with insane passion. Ivan's tears continued to fall as he gave into it. 'Stop being a pussy, he thought, just get through it. Just one night. That's all.'

Natalya went on top of Ivan and kissed him, straddling him as she struggled to remove his clothing. Once his pajama top was unbuttoned, she left wet kisses all over his chest. Ivan, in a twisted way, thought this felt good but he still controlled himself.

Things felt so much worse for Ivan when she pulled off his pajama bottoms and his underpants. Upon seeing he wasn't as hard as she expected, she reached down and stroked him. Her brother gasped and felt so uncomfortable he could have died.

"Big brother, why aren't you hard?" she asked playfully before taking his member into her mouth.

"Ah!" he groaned as the sensation of her hot, moist mouth began sucking on him relentlessly. Whatever she could not fit in her mouth, she stroked with her tightly closed hand, pumping him as she licked the sides of his shaft and the head.

"Kolkol," he moaned, hating the pleasure he was getting from his sister. Her sucking sped up, and just minutes later, he came inside of her mouth. Natalya, enjoying the taste of his semen, swallowed it and sighed.

"I want it right now." Ivan looked up at her as she removed her panties and straddled his hips, positioning his member above her liquid heat to penetrate herself. Once she did, she moaned; she was a virgin, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected.

"Big brother, we are one now," she cooed, leaning down to kiss him as she began bouncing on his dick wildly. Ivan shut his eyes; the biggest mistake of his life was being done at that very moment, and he hated it more than words could explain.

"Kolkolkolkol," he whispered to himself quietly.

"Ivan! You are so big! It feels good!" Natalya screamed, getting off on her brother. Her obsession for him grew as she kept thrusting him in and out of her.

"I'm going to cum!" she squealed happily. Ivan felt it, too, but tried so hard to hold it back. Failing at this, he screamed out what was in his head, glad that it was over.

"THIS IS WRONG!" he screamed as he came inside of Natalya, who took him out of her and laid beside him on the bed.

"I love you, brother," she said, tracing her nails over his lanky chest. Ivan ignored her and fell asleep, regretting his vulnerability of the day from then on.


End file.
